La Academia Berk
by Soy una Cordial del Distrito 7
Summary: [Modern AU] {Hiccstrid} La Academia Berk: El mejor colegio existente en la isla Berk, contando con un excelente sistema académico y la más avanzada tecnología. También un lugar perfecto para que el amor florezca, para conocer nuevos amigos y convivir sanamente. ¿Será todo esto verídico? Probablemente no. Y eso era lo que Hipo estaba por averiguar.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola queridísimos lectores amantes de dragones! Les doy un gran saludo y les quiero decir que ¡Este es mi primer fic! Si, y decidí hacer un AU que es Altern Universe y para los que ya de plano no saben ingles un Universo Alterno de Como entrenar a tu dragon, para darles una idea de su imaginación de los personajes de esta historia, se ven como los de la segunda película ¿Por qué? Porque están mas sexys xD okno. Pero la verdad si porque este es un Hiccstrid y me gustaron mas asi y les va mejor a la edad y a las situaciones que les pondré *Suenan Truenos* MUAJAJAJAJA bueno no. Este hiccstrid es el primero que hago y la verdad para ser sincera no soy muy buena estructurando el romance o hacer que se vayan enamorando pero estoy en eso releyendo Divergente xD Sin mas que decirles aquí esta el… ¡Primer capitulo!**

-La academia Berk-

Hola, mi nombre es Hipo Horrendo Abadejo Tercero ¿Qué extraño nombre, no lo creen? Pero bueno, tengo 19 años y estudio en la escuela de los hooligans peludos. Soy el más aplicado de la clase, aunque sin embargo, me hacen el feo, junto con Patán, Mi fastidioso primo que me gana demasiado en fuerza y en popularidad, además de que muchas chicas babean por él, menos Astrid… Ahhh Astrid, estoy enamorado de ella desde la primaria y no puedo parar de babear por ella aunque a decir verdad, ella me ignora, no se ríe de mi ni cosas por el estilo pero me ignora y se aparta de mí, también están los Gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda, siempre están peleándose entre sí y son capaces de incendiar al mundo entero si les dieran un encendedor.

Mis mejores amigos son Chimuelo, es mi mejor amigo de la infancia y curiosamente siempre viste de negro y su pelo es negro también, sin mencionar que lo que más resalta son sus ojos verdes como los míos y mi otro mejor amigo es Patapez, un gordito que adora Pokemon y ponerle nivel a absolutamente todo, a nosotros nos dicen "Nerds" y especialmente a mi "Debilucho" pero me da igual, está a punto de acabar el ciclo escolar y a todos nos espera un nuevo destino…

…

Ya era de mañana y era día de escuela, para especificar, el ultimo día de escuela antes de las vacaciones de verano y pasar de año, Hipo se encontraba dormido plácidamente en su cama, nada lo detendría de seguir durmiendo hasta que su bonito despertador empezó a dar sus "angelicales" sonidos de alarma, acabando así con el sueño del muchacho

-Ayyyy cinco minutitos más…- decía por debajo de las almohadas mientras intentaba con su mano apagar la alarma, que claramente no logro, más bien en el intento se cayó de su cama, asique ya sin más se tuvo que ir a vestir para ir a la escuela, Hipo sin duda era guapo, unos lindos ojos color verde bosque y una cabellera pelirroja alborotada que se le veía muy bien, sin embargo, no le iba bien con las chicas por las típicas burlas de su primo y le decían "Nerd" o "Debilucho"

Se puso lo primero que encontró, que fueron unos jeans color verde obscuro, una chaqueta de cuero café y una playera blanca

Hipo de fijo en la hora de su alarma y se fijó que eran las 6:50 ¡Hipo se equivocó al poner la hora de la alarma! La alarma había sonado a las 6:40 y tenía que ser a las 6:20… Hipo tenía que entrar a la escuela a las 7:00… llegaría tarde otra vez, eso significaba muchas burlas de parte de sus compañeros y otro retardo más que iría a su expediente

-Hay no otra vez… ¡Llego tarde!- dijo ahora muy preocupado

Después de que se pusiera los tenis, empezó a bajar las escaleras como si no hubiese un mañana y tomo su mochila directo a la escuela, el transporte le había dejado así y no tenía vehículo con el cual ir asique mejor salió corriendo tanto como sus piernas le permitieran…

…

**¿Y bien? ¿Que les parecio? Yo quede muy complacida xD de echo fue muy corto el primer capitulo, por eso E.E Hay pobre hipo otra vez le hacen bullying /3 y mas con este de la segunda película que est Dx pero eso estará a punto de cambiar juas juas juas ¿Una critica? ¿Comentarios? Acepto críticas constructivas y nada ofensivas :) Tambien me encantaría que le pusieran en favoritos y me dejaran una review Hasta el siguiente capitulo y un besote hermoso estilo chimuelo :33 Adiosin**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola queridísimos lectores amantes de dragones! Aquí está el segundo capítulo… wow si que la inspiración me esta masacrando xD me llegan un sinfín de ideas y cuando estoy en la escuela me imagino escenas hiccstrid para la historia… ahhh que hermosa pareja xD ya quiero que salga a DVD y repetir una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez las escenas hiccstrid 3 xD mi obsesion me carcome OuO Y si, el primer capitulo fue de tamaño microscópico :P Tomenlo como un prologo o introducción x3 Bueno sin mas que decir aquí esa el segundo capitulo ¡Distfrutenlo!**

-La academia Berk-

El transporte le había dejado así y no tenía vehículo con el cual ir asique mejor salió corriendo tanto como sus piernas le permitieran…

…

-¿Jorgenson Brutilda?- Pregunto la maestra mientras pasaba lista de asistencia

-Jejeje ¡Ausente! Jejeje- respondió mientras se reía maliciosamente el hermano gemelo de Brutilda, Brutacio ¿Quién más? Le encantaba molestar al mundo entero, a veces decía que era su vocación, adoraba arrojar bombas fétidas al baño de damas y una vez casi incendia la escuela por medio de un pastelillo

-¡Estoy aquí pedazo de idiota!- se quejó Brutilda mientras empezaba otra de las típicas peleas habituales de los dos

-¿Abadejo Hadock Hipo?- Pregunto viendo a los alumnos en busca de este mismo, pero no lo vio asique creyó que era hora de ponerle la ausencia, pero mejor espero un rato porque sabía que abadejo siempre llegaba tarde, de echo llegaría en 3… 2… 1…

SIP, sus supersticiones eran ciertas, un Hipo muy cansado, que respiraba incontroladamente por la corrida que dio, se encontraba en la puerta con un aire entre cansado y victorioso de haber llegado

-Per… Perdón Ma… Maestra…- inhalaba y exhalaba una y otra vez, ¡Ni siquiera podía hablar bien! Hasta que ya calmándose un poco hablo –Se me hizo tarde- menciono ahora ya más calmado aunque un poco agitado esta vez

-Eso lo puedo notar Abadejo, tome asiento, al lado de Patan- Señalo el asiento mientras que hipo caminaba ahí

El día sería muy largo, le toco al lado de Patan, Patan Mocoso, su detestable primo, siempre aprovecha cualquier ocasión para hacerlo sufrir y quedar en ridículo, además de que es el matón de la escuela y se aprovecha de los demás, el cree que es muy "cool" por hacer eso, más bien eso es ser idiota, como pensaban Patapez, Chimuelo e Hipo, la cosa es que sentarse al lado de él significaban bromas estúpidas sobre lo debilucho y nerd que es o bolitas de papel de parte de este y también de Brutacio

Por otra parte, también estaba Astrid Hofferson, la chica de la que se enamoró, era tan bella, esa trenza que le quedaba al lado rubio, esos ojos azules como el mar y esa cara… Hipo estaba más que embobado que seguía caminando sin fijarse por donde pasaba

Pésimo error

Patan le había puesto el pie ocasionando que el pelirrojo se tropezara, todo el mundo empezó a reír, menos Chimuelo, Patapez y Astrid, Astrid veía a Hipo tirado con cara de "Pobre". Era raro, ¿Por qué Astrid no se reía de él también? Tal vez le quiere, pero no puede ser posible ya que siempre que le intenta hablar solo recibe respuestas cortantes y secas

-¡JA! Que flaco y débil eres- se burló mientras mostraba presumía sus músculos a Astrid, cosa que Astrid solo se quejó – Y que imbécil que no te fijas por donde vas- Ahora era el turno de Hipo de contestarle con sus frases

-Mira quien lo dice, un Neanderthal rey de estupilandia- comento mientras tomaba asiento y rodaba los ojos, los demás solo empezar a decir UUUUUU a Patan cosa que lo enfado ¡Nadie hacia quedar en ridículo a Patan, ese era su trabajo! Asique se levantó y preparo el puño listo para golpearle

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE HIJO DE…!?- Levanto el puño e Hipo solo pudo quedarse viendo, era su fin, o tal vez no

-¡YA BASTA! Mocoso Patan, no es posible que ya estamos a finales de año y no sepas comportarte como un caballero aun- Le regaño –Bueno… Les voy a pasar unos ejercicios y quiero que los terminen hasta el toque…-

Y así empezó una larga y aburrida clase de matemáticas, para los demás porque Hipo acabaría la hoja en un 2 x 3, al igual que Patapez, no tanto de parte de chimuelo pero lo acabarían rápido

…

Hipo, Patapez y Chimuelo se reunieron al receso a comer sus respectivos alimentos a una de las mesas de la cafetería

-Vaya Idiota…-Comento Chimuelo mientras se comía su emparedado de Salmon

-Lo se… pero ya estoy acostumbrado, es mi primo… pero tengo ánimos, cuando pasemos de esta escuela a la academia Berk es muy poco probable que me toque la misma clasificación que Patan o el resto, de hecho, si me tocara una de las clasificaciones más difíciles ¡Hasta podría llamar la atención! Imagínenlo… ¡Hasta podría tener novia también!-

-Hmmm no creo que sea posible Hipo, los que consiguen las clasificaciones más difíciles normalmente tienen fuerza nive y… ya sabes… tú tienes fuerza nivel 2…- dijo el rubio

-Patapez… esto no es Pokemon y… mi papa me inscribió a clases de karate el mes pasado, porque ya sabes cómo es… "Hijo, ya tienes 19 años y eres un hombre y todavía no sabes defenderte como es debido y eres muy poco fuerte"- empezó a imitar a su padre, Estoico "El vasto" como así le decían de apodo cuando estaba en la armada, si, en la armada, él era el general y era admirable... solo que su hijo no tanto, a veces le daba vergüenza, aunque después de todo ya se retiró. Hipo continuo imitándolo – "Así que te inscribiré a clases de karate"- termino de imitarlo con un quejido, chimuelo solo se rio por la imitación de Hipo y le dio otro bocado a su sándwich pero se le callo

-Haaay mi sándwich…- dijo Chimuelo – Neh ya que- dicho esto tomo el sándwich del piso y se lo comió otra vez - ¿Quieren?- les invito a sus amigos el sándwich que se veía asqueroso, a veces se preguntaban cómo podía comerse eso

-No gracias- se excusó el gordito

-Yo ya comí, gracias…- también se excusó el ojiverde

Mientras tanto en otra mesa estaban Astrid y Brutilda también comiendo o más bien, solo Brutilda

-Oye tú estás muy rara… ¿Por qué ves al nerd de Hipo? – pregunto a la rubia, porque si, estaba viendo a Hipo sin razón, era raro, veía como se reía y le parecía tierno, su rostro era muy atractivo y no tenía que esforzarse en ello, ella no le hacía caso a las críticas de los demás hacia él, cada quien sus gustos ¿No? Aunque debía de admitir que era torpe MUY torpe pero bueno, sus ojos verdes color bosque… son taaan lindos, él es lindo, ¿Espera? ¿Lindo?

No

Astrid Hofferson, la chica más ruda, valiente, popular y linda de toda la escuela no podría estar enamorada, no podía, mejor le dio un trago a su jugo y negó – Ehhh yo no estaba viendo a Hipo-

-HmMm Si como digas…- no se lo creía del todo pero siempre existe el beneficio de la duda

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, ya había dado el toque para receso e Hipo salió de su clase re robótica avanzada, Hipo además de ser muy aplicado, le encantaba inventar cosas nuevas y por eso también se ganaba su apodo de Nerd, iba muy distraído y disperso, por lo cual no estaba fijándose por donde iba, asique choco con alguien… que era Astrid

Con el poco caso que le da, ahora de seguro lo odiaría, eso pensaba el muchacho, mejor opto por ayudarle a recogerlos

-Per Perdón Astrid no sabía por dónde caminaba- Dijo nervioso mientras le entregaba sus libros

Cuando Astrid iba a hablar, una voz DEMASIADO molesta para ambos entro en escena

-Hey nena ¿Qué haces con este imbécil?- Si, era Patan, tratando de ligar otra vez, ella solo rodo los ojos y gruño y no hablo hasta que Patan llego -¿Y tú que andas mirando a mi chica eh? Pfft ya verás lo que pasa cuando te metes con Patan- dicho eso iba preparando el puño para darle la paliza de su vida, solo que Hipo como acto reflejo le tomo el puño, esas clases de karate si fueron de ayuda, solo que la fuerza… no tanto, o al menos la fuerza de Patan no era comparada a la de su primo

Patan uso su otra mano y le golpeo en el estomago, haciendo que hipo soltara su mano y se cubriera su estomago por el tremendo dolor que ese golpe le causo, después le agarro de la camisa y le golpeo en la cara, dejando que ante tal golpe le sangrara la nariz, además de que lo knockeo

-¿Ves lo que pasa cuando te metes con Patan? ¡PATAN PATAN OY OY OY!- escuchaba los gritos de victoria de Patan, que empezaban a hacerse mucho más bajos, perfecto, estaba perdiendo la conciencia

-¡PATAN ERES UN IDIOTA! MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTE- fue lo último que escucho, que fue proveniente de Astrid, pero después de eso todo fue total silencio y obscuridad…

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAN o: deohmioh que le acabo de hacer a Hipo xD pobrechito u-u Ademas que este Patan lo hice un… poquitito agresivo :s pero luego… ya saben se pone en modo… "Yo no le hice nada porque es muy cool :D" xD pero bueno :S ¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatasos? Porfavor dejen su review y pónganlo en favoritos, eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo x3 ademas de mi obsesion :P Les dejo un hermoso besito al estilo chimuelo, Chaitooo**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hoooolas mis queridísimos amantes de dragones! Antes que nada les quiero agradecer de todo corazón sus reviews y que le pusieran favoritos n.n Y también por la paciencia porque me he tardado mucho en actualizar… Tuve un chorro de nuevas ideas y luego no me conforme con una parte y tuve que corregir y… casi casi tuve que re- escribir todo el capitulo u.u Ademas de que en este momento estoy teniendo un problema familiar… Mil gracias por la paciencia :P y también como ya había dicho anteriormente soy… ejem mala con el romance :c pero hago lo que puedo… Asi que les agradecería mucho si me pudieran dar algún consejillo o algo asi :P Pues ya sin mas que decir… ¡EL CAPITULO!  
**

-La academia Berk-

-¡PATAN ERES UN IDIOTA! MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTE- fue lo último que escucho, que fue proveniente de Astrid, pero después de eso todo fue total silencio y obscuridad…

…

Hipo empezaba a recobrar la conciencia poco a poco, y también su vista, podía observar que donde se encontraba era la enfermería de la escuela, estaba recostado en la pequeña cama que tenían, pudo observar que ahí estaban Patapez y Chimuelo

Después de un rato de volver a perder la conciencia y recobrarla, alfin ya pudo ser capaz de todos sus sentidos, también del dolor, por lo cual gruño mientras se tocaba la cara, donde le había golpeado Patan

-Al fin despertaste- dijo chimuelo

-Vaya el golpe que te dio Patan, fue casi como un golpe de ese videojuego donde…- se empezaba a emocionar con sus videojuegos, otra vez, que había olvidado la situación y era muy… molesto hablar de eso

-Hay cálmate, heh amigo, pero no te preocupes, ya suspendieron a Patan, lo malo es que es el último día de escuela y… solo lo enviaron a su casa los últimos 5 minutos…- decía Chimuelo mientras pasaba por sus dedos una pelotita, que después de un rato se había caído de sus dedos y fue a por ella, a decir verdad parecía mitad gato

-Me duele todo…- se quejó el ojiverde mientras observaba su entorno, el departamento de enfermería era muy pequeño, las paredes completamente blancas, pequeños cajones con analgésicos y medicinas, un pequeño escritorio y una puerta donde se encontraba Astrid observándolo, espera, ¿Astrid vino a verlo?

Parpadeo un par de veces y… Ya no había nadie, Hipo estaba alucinando. Se quedaron hablando los tres amigos un par de minutos hasta dar el toque, Hipo después de que el doctor le pusiera los medicamentos necesarios, se fue a su casa

Entro sosteniéndose el estómago donde recibió el golpe, todavía le dolía, empezaba a subir las escaleras que daban a la planta alta, donde daba su habitación, para así perderse entre sus videojuegos, la televisión o algún comic y olvidarse de todo

Ya iba a pisar el primer escalón, pero la voz de su padre interrumpió su proceso de subir las escaleras

-¿Qué paso ahora?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba, Estoico como se había mencionado antes, era de la armada por lo cual era grande y fuerte, su pelo era de un color rojizo y tenía una gran barba

La relación de Estoico e Hipo nunca fue muy parental, desde la muerte de la madre de Hipo, todo fue muy diferente, Hipo recordaba muy bien ese dia... en el que cambio por completo, hace 15 años, era una de esas noches en la que Estoico y los demás de la armada regresaban a sus respectivas casas, el pequeño Hipo había bajado a esperarlo, su madre se había ido a algunos asuntos del trabajo, Hipo nunca supo cuál era su vocación, pero no le importaba. Se quedó viendo por la ventana, pudo visualizar a su padre hablando a la casa de enfrente con una señora, espero un rato hasta que llego, se veía con una actitud fría, no le hiso caso a Hipo para nada y se fue a sentar al sillón de la sala, agarro la botella de whisky que había en la mesa y le dio un trago, después, podía escuchar un par de sollozos, no sabía lo que estaba pasando además ¿Dónde estaba su madre?

Recordaba que intento hablar con su padre, Estoico solo grito "¡ESTA MUERTA! ¡VALKA ESTA MUERTA!" eso alarmo mucho a Hipo, Valka, era el nombre de su mama, ella había muerto…

Estoico nunca fue el mismo desde su perdida… nunca fue el mismo… pero al pasar los años, Estoico trato de cambiar, empezaron algunas incomodas pláticas entre Hipo y Estoico, que hasta la fecha a momentos se vuelven así, la cosa era que de seguro iniciaría otra incomoda platica, pero Hipo no estaba de tan buen humor que digamos

-Me golpearon en la escuela…- respondió, nunca le creería si dijera que fue Patan, su hermoso y adorable primo que nunca le haría daño a Hipo, no

-¿Y no te defendiste?- pregunto otra vez

-Si… pero de todos modos no pude aguantar más… Y heme aquí, casi me rompo una costilla-

-Bien… supongo que el karate no es la solución, tienes que ponerte en forma para no ser… eso- señalo completito a Hipo, este solo se quejó con un "¡HEY!" –Cuando te sientas mejor empezaremos con el entrenamiento, 10 lagartijas diarias y mi licuado súper especial, cortesía de la mama de Astrid, ella me pasó la receta, le llama "Yaknogg" A sí que mejor ve a descansar un poco-

…

Las vacaciones de verano transcurrieron normalmente, Patan haciendo supuestas "fiestas" en el ático donde se había mudado hace unos años ya, gritos de parte de los vecinos por las bromas de los gemelos, Hipo entrenando como loco por Estoico y bebiendo porquerías, que la verdad eso no fue normal, Chimuelo saltando de árbol en árbol por pura diversión, y también para entregarle enjuague bucal a Hipo y Patapez leyendo sus comics

Así pasaron varias semanas, aunque a cierta persona de cabellos rubios estaba un poco… confundida… no se podía de sacar de la cabeza al castaño de ojos verdes, Hipo

¿Por qué? Bueno, fue hace dos horas cuando paso el incidente con Patan e Hipo…

-PATAN ERES UN IDIOTA, MIRA LO QUE LE HAS HECHO!- le grito viendo con preocupación a Hipo, que no respondía ni se movía, estaba ahí, tirado en el piso, sangrando por la nariz y nadie hacia nada, lo bueno es que se podía ver que Hipo respiraba, un alivio, ella se inco al lado de Hipo, viendo el tremendo moretón que le habían dejado, de pronto, llego uno de los profesores entre la gran multitud que estaba ahí

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡OH POR DIOS! ¿¡QUIEN FUE EL CULPABLE DE TAL BARBARIDAD!?- pregunto el profesor mientras veía al muchacho inconsciente, todos incluyendo a Astrid se quedaron viendo a Patan, algunos hasta lo señalaron –Jovencito, usted se ira inmediatamente a su casa, estos… 15 minutos… ¡VAYA Y MAS LE VALE QUE NO CAUSE MAS LIOS HACIA SU CASA!- Grito lo último mientras Patan se dirigía a la puerta –Astrid, llévalo a la enfermería y que lo atiendan urgentemente…- le ordeno a la rubia mientras estaba se las arreglaba para cargar al inconsciente castaño

…

Hipo estaba recostado en la camilla, sin despertar todavía, Astrid estaba sentada en un banco al lado de él ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Algo dentro de ella le decía que debía quedarse, que debía apoyarlo, porque bueno, le debía una… hace 15 años… lo recuerda perfectamente… ella tan solo era una niña…

Estaba lloviendo, la pequeña Astrid se quedó viendo a la ventana, estaba esperando… estaba esperando la llegada de su padre, él se había ido hace un mes por asuntos del trabajo, él estaba en la armada y había dicho que esta sería la última misión que tendría, por lo cual llamo la atención de Astrid, por fin tendría más tiempo para ella

Se emocionó mucho al ver un camión verde, que eran los que transportaban a los soldados, bajo las escaleras desenfrenadamente, se asomó por el remarco de la puerta que daba hacia la sala, podía ver que su madre se había adelantado, pero no estaba su papa, más bien estaba hablando con un barbudo de pelos rojos, alcanzo escuchar un poco de la conversación

-¿Que? No… no puede ser posible- la voz de su madre se notaba triste, pero la razón de aquello era sumamente desconocida, mejor se quedó escuchando mas

-Lo siento señora Hofferson… No pudimos salvarlo… Fue un gran hombre- la voz de aquel hombre era grave, pero también se le notaba tristeza, a Astrid se le empezaron a salir unas cuantas lágrimas, entendía a quien se refería, su padre había… había… muerto

No lo creía, seguía llorando, no podía creerlo

-No… no… ¿porque?…- estaba rompiendo en llanto su madre también, se tapó la cara con sus manos para tratar de reprimir su llanto

-Encontramos esto cuando se aplaco el incendio…-ese hombre le mostraba algo, no podía ver bien que era, su madre lo tomo, después de volvió a reprimir en llanto otra vez

El señor Hofferson, Eric, era todo para Astrid, el además de ser su padre, fue un amigo, un amigo que ahora será solo un recuerdo, un recuerdo lleno de felicidad, risas y buenos momentos, momentos que ahora se desvanecen, risas que no se volverían a repetir, felicidad que ahora será tristeza

-Mis condolencias, me… me tengo que ir- se despidió dejando sola a su madre, que seguía llorando incontroladamente

Astrid no podía más y salió de su casa, le daba igual todo, quería despejar su mente, le daba igual si estaba lloviendo o no…

Fue al parque que quedaba cerca de su casa, se sentó en un árbol y se escondió entre sus brazos y piernas, lloraba, esas lágrimas se camuflaban entre las gotas de agua, siguió llorando un rato más, las gotas de la interminable lluvia le estaban despeinando un poco su pequeña trenza, pero, esas gotas de pronto se detuvieron

Alzo la cabeza, sus vidriosos ojos se encontraron con un niño de su edad, de pelos castaños y ojos verdes con un paraguas, este se inco a su lado

-¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto con toda la inocencia del mundo, ella podía ver que había derramado unas cuantas lagrimas también, pero se le veía calmado y sereno

-Yo… Es que… Mi… Mi papa murió…- empezó a derramar más lagrimas otra vez, todo iba tan rápido, sentía que sus lágrimas iban siendo limpiadas por aquel niño con su dedo

-Ya… no llores… no me gusta ver a la gente llorar… Mi mama… tam… también murió… pero hay que ser fuertes…-estaba dándole apoyo y consolación, no lo conocía ni el a ella pero de todos modos… la hacía sentir bien -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Astrid…- respondió ya más calmada -¿Y tú?-

-Hipo- dijo con una linda sonrisa

-Y… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto, no es que sea metiche pero, ¿Cómo es posible que un niño de su edad salga con un paraguas de la nada?

-Quise salir de mi casa e ir a este lugar… no me gusta ver como mi papa llora…-le respondió Hipo

Así se quedaron hablando por un par de horas, Astrid sabía que podía contar con Hipo, sabría que tendría un amigo… un amigo que poco a poco se fue enamorando de su actitud, que permanecía en secreto… pero los años pasan y la gente cambia, su madre tenía fuertes problemas emocionales, ella había cambiado, la bebida fue el único consuelo de ella, a veces por las noches iba a su cuarto y le decía cosas… le decía que ya no hay otra alternativa, que tenía que aprender… que tenía que ser fría y nunca abrir su corazón, Astrid le hizo caso, fue fría e indiferente, pero en su corazón todavía existía ese sentimiento hacia Hipo, fue olvidando las palabras de su madre… esa amistad se había ido, lo sabía muy bien…

Astrid todavía recordaba esos días…

Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, Hipo estaba hablando, oh dioses, tenía que irse, ya se iba a levantar de su banco pero algo lo impidió, Hipo había agarrado su mano, además de que estaba diciendo su nombre… Astrid… Astrid… escuchaba proveniente del muchacho, no estaba soltando su mano, no decía otra cosa mas que su nombre, pero seguía inconsciente

-Hipo… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto acercándose mas l muchacho para escucharlo, el seguía diciendo su nombre y algo más, no podía entender lo que él le decía, se acercó un poco más a su cara para escuchar sus palabras, ahora que lo notaba… sus labios estaban muy cerca, Astrid se dio un poco tiempo después de ello pero, no se movía, de hecho, por razones muy desconocidas, una conexión extraña y poderosa provocaba que Astrid se acercara aún más y más… y más… estaba a pocos centímetros de tocar esos labios…

Hasta que escucho dos voces que se aproximaban por el pasillo, probablemente las de Chimuelo y Patapez, se alejó de Hipo y se quitó su mano de encima, después de eso se fue… bueno no se fue, más bien se quedó en el marco de la puerta viéndolo… como despertaba, pudo notar que su mirada la pudo ver, un gran nervio provoco que se alejara, se quedó un rato pensando en lo que hiso hace rato, pero luego ya se fue a su casa

Sip, estaba muy confusa, sus emociones eran una constante guerra, a momentos negaba que le gustaba Hipo y… a momentos admitía que le gustaba, ya no sabía que hacer

Y con Hipo, el a veces recordaba esa vez que la conoció, también recordaba que no le daba miedo hablar con Astrid, él también se enamoró de esa pequeña de ojos azules que alguna vez encontró débil y sin consuelo… y se iba enamorando más y más de ella con su forma de ser, ruda, fuerte, terca, además de que tenía un lado amigable

Así transcurrieron las semanas dando fin a las vacaciones, eso significaba que era hora de volver a la escuela, pero lo diferente aquí es que sería en la Academia Berk, solo los más agiles, astutos y fuertes se inscriben a ella, son muy estrictos seleccionando a sus alumnos, además de ser muy riesgoso, cada uno los separa por diferentes tipos y lo que no consiguen nada… bueno, tendrían que prepararse mejor. Solo que existe un tipo de clasificación que todo el mundo desearía y el que lo consigue normalmente sube su estatus social y tiene un muy buen trabajo, la clase Strike, veloces, agiles, astutos, que nunca fallen, lo mejor de lo mejor, Hipo tenía en mente quedar en ella, acabarían las burlas y humillaciones, había llegado la hora de que cada quien demuestre su verdadero potencial…

**Bien, aquí acaba el capitulo n.n Este es el mas largo que he hecho… puff xD 5 paginas en Word… pero supongo que es bueno porque tardare unas semanitas en escribir… o mas bien actualizar porque me ire a la casa de mi abuela y… ¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN! NO HAY INTERNET! U.U Pero en cuanto llegue o tenga la oportunidad de subir la historia lo hare… Y creo que en el siguiente empezaran las gringadas… ugh y para los que no lo sepan en mexico, o almenos mi familia, decimos gringada cuando vemos una película y es muy ilógico una cosa como cuando ya matan al monstruo sin ver y con un puño… *COF COF* Viaje al centro de la tierra *COF COF* y eso… o cuando le dan puras cosas asi como un coche ultimo modelo… xD Bueno, además de que necesito saber su opinión ¿Brutilda y Patan? O ¿Brutilda y Patapez? Me gustaría hacer una segunda pareja xD Les agradecería mucho una review, un favoritos, follow o lo que sea que me haga saber que leyeron mi fic y les gusto :) UN BESOTE Y UN ABRAZO DE OSO! HASTA LA PROXIMA Y FELICES VACACIONES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡ESTOY DE VUELTA BIT%#$&! Okno. xD Al fin he vuelto de mi sufrimiento sin internet porque… ¡ES HORRIBLE! U.U Uff… Y tengo que decir que nos quedamos otros dos días mas!lo bueno es que me adelante escribiendo en mi celular aunque… bueno… se me fue la inspiración por unos días y OTRA VEZ me paso lo mismo… una nueva idea que cambia ABSOLUTAMENTE todo lo que escribi antes xD Jejej y me tome unos días de flojera u.u porque agh no sabia como continuar la historia… Tambien he de decir que no me ha convencido del todo el capitulo.. no se pero se me hace que quedo mal :P Pero que mejor que e lo hagan saber con las reviews Pues ya dejemos de hablar de mi vida social (E.E Ni que tuviera…xD) Asi que… Damas, Caballeros, Dragones y Vikingos… ¡EL CAPITULO!**

-La academia Berk-

Había llegado la hora de que cada quien demuestre su verdadero potencial…

…

Hipo esta vez tomo sus precauciones y se levantó temprano, porque esta vez NO llegaría tarde, aunque de todos modos tenían los nuevos alumnos una hora para llegar, porque bueno, tenían que traer sus maletas y pertenencias a la academia. Bajo las escaleras a desayunar, después de eso se dirigió hacia la puerta para irse, tendría un largo trayecto al cual ir, caminando, con una maleta.

-Hijo- lo llamo Estoico mientras bajaba las escaleras –Estas por entrar a la academia Berk y…- decía mientras sacaba una caja escondida debajo de la mesa –Y me gustaría darte un regalo, esto y… otra cosa más-

Empezó a abrir la caja, mostrando una hermosa chaqueta de cuero negra y en el hombro derecho tenía un símbolo color rojo. Además de eso, también saco un casco ¿Un casco? ¿Para qué? Se preguntaba mentalmente Hipo.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando una vez pague para que te dieran clases de motocicleta?- le pregunto, a lo que Hipo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza que era un Si –Bueno, te voy a regalar la motocicleta que usaba… no creo que la necesite más, está en la cochera… e intenta no matarte como lo hiso tu primo…- menciono entregándole la chaqueta, el casco y unas llaves.

-Gracias papa- fueron las palabras de Hipo antes de salir de la casa y dirigirse a la cochera.

La motocicleta de su padre se veía muy cuidada, completamente negra y con un tatuaje rojo como el de su chaqueta. Hipo hace mucho que no conducía una motocicleta, recordaba muy bien, su primo Patan quería montar en una motocicleta, así que, qué mejor que inscribirlo a unas clases de manejo de este vehículo, el padre de Patan invito a Estoico a que inscribiera a su hijo por igual, Hipo aprendió muy bien lo básico y a la hora de manejar… ¡Parecía que nació para conducir! Solo que en el caso de Patan, no tanto, de hecho, el intentaba hacer una peligrosa acrobacia para demostrar quién era el mejor, o eso decía él y en resumen: Se fracturo un brazo y casi se rompe una costilla.

En fin, Hipo no tenía tiempo que perder, se puso el casco y la chaqueta y ¡Vámonos!

…

Mientras tanto, todos los demás alumnos, incluyendo algunos de otras escuelas, se encontraban en el estacionamiento del plantel, donde se supone que los recogerá el instructor.

-¿No te gusta mi nuevo coche nena?- le dijo seductoramente Patan a Astrid recargándose en su nuevo coche. Spitelout, el papa de Patan, le había comprado un coche "nuevo", y se pone entre comillas nuevo porque más bien lo compro en una tienda de autos usados, se veía muy estilo ochentero, era largo y de color rojo, también tenía unos estiquers algo gastados de unas llamas

-Hablando de vehículos, ¿Quién es ese que está llegando?- Pregunto Brutacio al ver que un "extraño" en motocicleta estaba acercando al estacionamiento de primeros.

Cuando este llego, se empezó a bajar de la motocicleta lentamente para recoger la pequeña maleta que guardaba en la parte de atrás. Después, se empezó a quitar el casco y… ¡Sorpresa Sorpresa! ¡Era Hipo!

Este se estaba acomodando unos cuantos mechones rebeldes de su pelo para después ver a los demás viéndolo con la boca abierta, solo los ignoro y saludo normalmente a Chimuelo y a Patapez.

Hipo había cambiado mucho desde el último día que lo habían visto todos, a decir verdad se veía… más fornido.

-¡Ja! Miren quien llego ¿Acaso te crees más con esa Moto de nenitas?- se burlo

-Lo dices porque casi te rompes la cara con una y lloraste como niña- se fue acercando al coche de Patan –Pero claro, con ese asombroso coche último modelo, sí, mi motocicleta no se compara- dijo haciendo expresiones hacia el automóvil con sus manos

-No te la acabas enclenque- se iba acercando más a Hipo con el puño en alto. Todos empezaron a preocuparse ¿Y si esta vez acaba peor que la otra vez?

Pero los tomo de sorpresa que Hipo solo le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro derecho que hizo que Patan callera completamente inconsciente. Además de que Estoico le pusiera a hacer 10 lagartijas, 30 sentadillas y de mas, también le enseño unas técnicas que usaban en el ejército, la cual fue muy práctica, y más con casos como estos.

-¿Lo despertamos?- pregunto Brutacio con la sonrisa que siempre pone cuando se propone a hacer alguna maldad, Brutilda solo le regreso la sonrisa con un claro "Si".

Ambos sacaron de su bolsillo, un anillo con un botón que daba descargas eléctricas a quien presionara el botón, se pusieron manos a la obra y cuando Patan ya por fin había despertado, Brutilda alzo la vista. Llego un hombre con el pelo negro, atado en una pequeña coleta, vestido con pants y una playera corta, que hacia resaltar sus músculos, de color gris con unos cuantos adornos rojos, blancos y azules.

-Oh dios…- quedo asombrada al ver tan notables músculos, estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que se estaba pasando con Patan, recibió una descarga que lo dejo inconsciente, otra vez.

-Bienvenidos, yo soy Eret, hijo de Eret- hizo una pequeña reverencia –Líder de la clase Mystery, les daré un pequeño recorrido de la Academia y por favor, despierten al bello durmiente de allá-

-Yo por ti sere tu maléfica- se le hacerco Brutilda guiñándole el ojo. Eret solo se la quito de encima para comenzar el recorrido

…

Empezaron a entrar a la gran academia, se podía apreciar un inmenso campo, diferentes edificios con diferente color y por supuesto, estudiantes de esta escuela. Cada uno tenía una vestimenta diferente, la mayoría de las chicas vestían con faldas con picos o algún accesorio de estos, Hipo había leído que la mayoría de las chicas, les tocaba la clase Sharp, normalmente debida por su vanidad y destreza. También habían algunos chicos y chicas con piercings o tatuajes, probablemente la clase Fear. Además de otros con ropa que, a simple vista, se veía pesada, clase Boulder, otros con adornos rojos y llamas, clase Stoker, entre otros.

Seguían caminando e Hipo se sentía un tanto… observado, volteo a su izquierda y nada, volteo a su derecha, y si, un hombre muy grande, con el pelo rapado estilo militar, con un parche en el ojo y vestimenta totalmente negra, con los brazos cruzados, le estaba viendo. Hipo solo desvió la mirada y siguió caminando.

El recorrido era muy simple, Eret solo explicaba un tanto sobre cada edificio y lo que hacían, también la cafetería, los laboratorios, el auditorio, entre otros. Después llegaron a un edificio color blanco, este no tenía ni una sola ventana y la puerta era de metal con una cámara de seguridad arriba de ella.

-Está estrictamente prohibido que algún estudiante entre a este plantel, y si lo hacen serán expulsados de la Academia- dijo seriamente –Bien, las pruebas comienzan mañana así que tienen un tiempo libre para ver con más detalle algún lugar, también recuerden que deben ir al edificio amarillo donde son las habitaciones- termino de decir, después de eso se fue.

…

Los tres amigos se la pasaron en una de las bancas del exterior, bromeando, platicando y a veces jugando con sus celulares. Así pasaron las horas hasta hacerse de noche.

-Sí, bueno… yo ya iré a buscar mi habitación… ahí se ven- se despidió Hipo dirigiéndose al edificio.

Otra vez se sentía un tanto observado, pero claro que con esta obscuridad y alumnos pasando por doquier, era difícil saber quién le estaba observando. Ah ya que, mejor se fue a los dormitorios de una vez.

Al llegar fue a la recepción a tomar su llave y empezó a subir las escaleras para buscar su piso. Al llegar a este buscaba el número de esta, había unos cuantos alumnos por los pasillos y era un tanto difícil pasar.

Hasta que al fin logro encontrar su habitación. Abrió la puerta y al parecer su compañero ya había llegado mucho antes que él.

Quedo en estado de schock al ver a su compañero, o más bien compañera.

-¿¡Hipo!?- pregunto sorprendida cierta rubia que acomodaba sus pertenencias.

-¿¡Astrid!?- pregunto sorprendido por igual.

Y esto solo estaba a punto de comenzar…

**ewe ay que los puse juntitos en la misma habitación je je je, y si se lo preguntan… si, la foto que puse en el fic es de como se ve la moto e Hipo. Lo se, muy pequeño el capitulo (eso creo) Es que sigo algo indecisa en que poner en el siguiente porque… no se… pensaba poner pruebas con… cof cof parkour cof cof Ahhh pues ya que x3 Tambien no se porque pero fanfiction me esta troleando ;-; me borra unas cuantas palabras en el fic asi que agradecería mucho que me informaran si este se trago una palabra e.e Tambien me pondría super feliz que dejaran una review o un favoritos o lo que sea que me haga saber que les gusto mi fic n.n Oh y además no se porque pero… me acorde de un viaje que tuve a universal y luego dije "¿Personajes de Httyd en un viaje a este lugar? No se, bueno, díganme que les parece. Yo y mis alocadas ideas e.e Pues ya sin mas me despido… ¡BESITOS Y ABRAZOTES DESDE MEXICO! ¡MUAC!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaaa ;D ¿Cómo están :3? Bien y tu gracias x3 Ay que lindo…. Estoy bien loca… XD Al fin termine el capítulo y me decidí como serán las pruebas :P Y si… lo corte en la parte mas archi recontra super mega wow parte o3o Jejeje Pero hey... ya empezamos con lo bueno je je je… Y sobre ese fic que les hable el anterior capitulo… tal vez si lo haga :P Tambieeen se me ha olvidado el disclaimer Dx soy muy olvidadiza E.E Asi que hare unos cuantos cambios para que se vea mas divino el fic XD Les quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todos los que dejaron review, no puedo poner todos sus nombres aquí porque bueno… llegan otros y se me hace un tanto injusto :P Pero quiero que sepan que sin sus reviews, no tendría animos para seguir escribiendo y me hace muy feliz que les guste mi historia… :) Pues mis queridos amantes de dragones, les traigo…****¡UNOS CHETORRITOS! Okno… les traigo… ¡EL CAPITULO! Yaaaay… ¬.¬**

* * *

¡Ep ep ep!

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni al sexy de Hipo, ni a todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Dreamworks (La película y series) y Cressida Cowel (Saga de libros)

* * *

-La Academia Berk-

Y esto estaba solo a punto de comenzar…

**[…]**

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la rubia sorprendida.

-Lo mismo que tú, supongo- respondió dirigiéndose a su maleta a dejar sus pertenencias.

Hubo un buen rato de silencio incomodo, estaban acomodando sus propios objetos, ya eran pasadas de las diez y ni siquiera se habían cambiado a algo más cómodo para dormir. Tantos años sin hablarse eran un tanto difícil para que estos dos se comunicaran normalmente.

-Bien… yo… me voy a cambiar al baño- tomo su pijama y se fue al pequeño baño que había en el cuarto para cambiarse, obviamente.

-Si… buena idea… yo… también me voy a cambiar y… si…- Astrid cerró la puerta, dejando a Hipo hablando solo. Suspiro sentándose en la orilla de su cama- no sé si los dioses me odian o me quieren…- empezó a sacar su pijama, era toda de color negro con un logo de dragón en el centro color rojo.

Acomodo un par de cosas más y cuando se volteó, no podía creer lo bien que se veía Astrid. Era muy… corto lo que traía, unos shorts azul cielo y una playera sin mangas del mismo color.

Hipo no paraba de babear, literalmente, solo se le quedaba viendo como idiota. Astrid al notar que no paraba de verla, en un impulso agarro una almohada y se la arrojo en la cara.

-¡Hey!- se quejó, no es que la almohada fuera de piedra pero, solamente se quejó por la acción de Astrid.

Hipo tomo la almohada de su cama y se la tiro a la cara, se rio un poco por su expresión molesta, pero después se tornó en una más seria.

-¿Qué? Tu empezaste- se excuso

-Ya verás Haddock- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dirigirse hacia su cama y tirarle todas las almohadas que tenía al alcance.

Así se la pasaron recogiendo almohadas del suelo y arrojándolas otra vez, riendo y jugando, era raro, de la nada empezaron una batalla de almohadas. Se sentía un aire de confianza otra vez, sacaron lo más infantil que tenían dentro lanzando una y otra vez almohadas.

Astrid ya un poco cansada, lanzo otra vez el cómodo proyectil, dándole a Hipo justo en el pecho.

-Ouch, nooooo me mueeeroooo….- fingió en aire dramático. Hipo se dejó caer en su cama fingiendo estar muerto.

Astrid se rio, después ella ya mucho más cansada se dejó llevar y se echó en su cama también.

Suspiraban y exhalaban sin control alguno.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir…- sugirió Astrid.

-Buena idea- después ya ambos se habían metido en las sabanas.

Hipo apago la luz, solo que al recordar cómo era el ambiente que tenían antes y el de ahora, le salió una sola palabra

-Gracias- Astrid hizo un sonido de que no entendía ni J, Hipo repitió lo mismo –Gracias por ser mi amiga otra vez-

Astrid sonrió. Hipo dijo eso de puro corazón, pero sabía muy bien que eso no era verdad, el castaño sabía que estaba mintiendo, sabía que quería ser algo más con Astrid pero ¿Hay que ir por partes no? Además de que existía una gran duda ¿Y si Astrid no corresponde el mismo sentimiento? Ya que, será mejor dormir.

**[…]**

Astrid siempre fue madrugadora, ella se levantó mucho antes que Hipo, bueno, todo el mundo se levantaría mucho antes que Hipo.

Le dio suficiente tiempo para bañarse y cambiarse por igual, adoraba demasiado su chaleco color rojo con un poco de piel en la parte de atrás, donde estaba el gorro, era perfecto para los inviernos, pero claro que en la ciudad de Berk, el clima era muy frio y a veces templado, y en muy raras ocasiones cálido.

Cuando ella volvió a la habitación, Hipo seguía dormido, de hecho, escucho unos cuantos ronquidos de parte de Hipo. Estaba boca arriba por lo cual se le veía la cara, aun dormido se veía muy atractivo, se podía notar una creciente barba también, se ve taaan guapo, espera ¿Qué? No, ella ya admitía que le gustaba, eso era cierto, pero de todos modos ¿Hipo sentirá lo mismo? Son solo amigos, bueno, amigos desde la noche anterior, se supone.

De pronto, una alarma que retumbaba por todo el colegio empezó a sonar, sacando a Astrid de sus pensamientos, y de paso, a Hipo de su sueño, también sacándolo de su cama.

-Aghh- se quejó, ya en el piso, alzándose.

Después de un pequeño rato, la alarma se sustituyó por una voz, probablemente la del director

"Todos los estudiantes, favor de hacerse presentes a la cafetería por su desayuno. Tienen 10 minutos para arreglarse, que tengan un buen día"

Por fin había silencio, Astrid tomo una de las llaves del cuarto para después decir

-Yo ya estoy lista, así que me iré al desayuno- después de eso cerró la puerta otra vez.

Hipo después de estar menos dormido, se fue al baño a darse una rápida ducha. Al terminarla, se puso una toalla que solo tapaba la parte de abajo, dejando descubierta la parte de arriba.

-Olvide llevarme mi ropa al baño…- pensó, pero recordó que Astrid no estaba aquí así que podía salir libremente a por su ropa.

Al salir, se detuvo en seco.

-Hey, perdón Hipo olvide mi celu…- no pudo completar la frase del todo.

Estaba boquiabierta y además roja como un tomate, al igual de Hipo. Solo que en diferente manera, de parte de Hipo más bien de vergüenza.

Astrid no podía creer que no era el pescado parlanchín que todos creían que era, era todo lo contrario. Se le notaba un muy marcado abdomen, además de que sus brazos no se quedaban atrás, se notaba que tenía músculos, pero no como los que Patan suele presumir que hasta dan asco. No.

Se veía tan sexy, solo tenía una toalla cubriéndole, además de que estaba medio mojado, las gotas escurrían por sus pectorales y… ¡DESPIERTA ASTRID POR AMOR A THOR!

-Ehhh… Yo… yo solo… yo solo vine por mi… celular- tartamudeaba, estaba muy nerviosa… estúpidas hormonas.

-Cla… Claro…- dijo también nervioso y con un toque de vergüenza.

Astrid estaba dispuesta a tomar su celular e irse de ahí, eso estaba claro, pero había un pequeñísimo problema…

El celular estaba en la mesita de noche, que estaba detrás de Hipo.

Tomando ya un poco más de valor, se fue acercando más a Hipo… más y mucho más…

Hipo estaba cada vez más nervioso, Astrid se le estaba acercando demasiado y sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que por fin dijo algo.

-Podrías… Podrías… ¿Podrías quitarte?- pregunto sin más.

-Ehhh… ah sí claro…- se movió a un lado.

Astrid tomo su celular y se fue, pero claro, sin antes…

Tomo lo más cercano que tenía en ese momento, que fue un control remoto, después se lo aventó a la cabeza de Hipo, este se quejó sobándose la cabeza.

-¿¡PODRIAS PONERTE ALGO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!?- Y ¡SAS! Cerró la puerta.

**[…]**

Hipo se dirigió a la cafetería ya vestido, con la chaqueta que le había regalado su padre y unos jeans color azul. Abrió la puerta de esta, tomo la bandeja y fue a con la cocinera a por su desayuno.

Se fue a sentar con Chimuelo y Patapez, pero no pudo evitar darse una pequeña miradita Astrid y el. Al sentarse, como siempre, Chimuelo iba todo de negro, pero lo extraño es que siempre usaba un tenis de color negro y otro de color rojo, decía que era para darle un buen equilibrio y que le gustaba, y con Patapez, sus habituales suéteres color café a cuadros.

-Ya les dije, anguilaneitor si existe- les dijo por septuagésima vez Patapez.

-Ahhh no me hables más de las anguilas, les tengo fobia… tan escurridizas y agh, puedo comerme hasta algo echado a perder, pero NUNCA una anguila- Chimuelo hizo un gesto de asco –Cambiando de tema ¿A quién les toco de compañero?-

-Ehhh me toco a… Brutilda…- respondió un poco tímido, solo Hipo y Chimuelo sabían que secretamente le gustaba Brutilda, lo cual era raro.

-A mí me toco a una tal… Tormentula… ella viene de otra escuela y deberían verla, es be lli si ma- dijo entre silabas -¿Y tú Hipo?-le pregunto curioso, solo escucho un susurro, pero era suficiente para que Chimuelo escuchara, debido a que sus sentidos auditivos eran más refinados, "Astrid" fue lo que escucho, después puso una cara picara –Aja y… ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto eh? ¿Algo involucrado con ella eh eh?-

-Emm… yo…- no se le ocurría nada que decir, ni modo que dijera "Si, es que me encontró semi desnudo en la habitación y después me golpeo con un control remoto, eso es todo".

Patapez no decía nada, pero veía divertido la escena mientras Chimuelo lo interrogaba.

-¿Qué paso haya con Astrid eh eh picaron?- dijo dando una sonrisa un tanto… "troll".

Hipo al escuchar tal cosa, escupió todo el jugo de naranja que se estaba bebiendo apenas, cayendo todo el líquido sobre Chimuelo.

Después de un rato, empezaron a reír descontroladamente.

-Ok ok iré por unas servilletas- les dijo Hipo levantándose de su asiento hacia los condimentos y utensilios del lugar.

Al llegar, se encontró con Astrid, que estaba poniéndole kétchup a su hot dog, se empezaba a sentir nervioso. Después de lo que había pasado ¿Quién no estaría nervioso?  
-Hola Astrid, Hola Astrid, Hola Astrid- la saludo un tanto nervioso.

-Hola- dijo sin levantar la mirada- Hola… ¡¿Hola?! ¿¡Eso es lo único que dices Hofferson!? Después de ver a Hipo semi desnudo y pegarle con un control remoto dices… ¿Hola?- pensó, a veces hasta Astrid se pelaba con ella misma. Era tal su pelea mental que hasta estaba haciendo señas con su cara, cosa que Hipo noto.

-Astrid, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto.

-Perdón ¿Si?- se disculpó de la nada.

El aludido de Hipo hizo un sonido de no entender nada, Astrid suspiro y de nuevo empezó a hablar.

-Perdón por haberte golpeado con ese control remoto, no era mi intención... Solo que a veces no pienso primero lo que hago y…- trato de decir, pero Hipo la interrumpió.

-Oye, no fue para tanto, si, me golpeaste con un control remoto y hasta tengo un chichón que parece cuerno…-Astrid se rio un poco -Pero enserio, no fue para tanto, además…- ahora el interrumpido fue Hipo.

-No no… también perdón por haberte ignorado todos estos años… y…- ¡OH DIOSES! ¡Otra vez fue interrumpida! Pero Hipo no fue quien interrumpió el habla de Astrid, más bien Patan, fue el que entro en escena.

-Oye nena, porque tardaste tan…- pero luego noto que Hipo estaba ahí, apretó sus puños tanto como se le permitía y ahora enojado le dijo –Me las vas a pagar otra vez imbécil, por lo de ayer y por hablar con mi chica- se acercaba más, Astrid intento hacer algo pero, no pudo, Brutilda se lo impedía, y no por mala onda, si no que podría salir lastimada si se interponía.

Patan ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para golpear a Hipo, este en vez de cerrar los ojos y esperar su paliza, hiso algo diferente.

Hipo se esquivó el golpe que le iba a dar para después darle un buen golpe en la cara.

-Si no quieres que ahora tú seas el golpeado, más vale que dejes a Astrid en paz y a mí también- le dijo alzando el puño, Hipo no era así de agresivo pero tenía que darle un fin a las golpizas que le daba Patan ¿no?

Patan solo se alzó y se fue resignado otra vez, junto con los gemelos, Astrid solo se quedó viendo a Hipo con cara de asombro.

-¿De dónde aprendiste todo eso?- le dijo acomodando su fleco.

-Bueno… tomaba clases de karate y mi papa me enseño unos cuantos movimientos-

-Genial, bueno… yo… me tengo que ir… adiós y… gracias- se despido, pero sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla que, no pregunten como fue que se le ocurrió.

Fue un momento electrizante, Hipo pudo sentir los labios de Astrid, eran suaves, aunque fuera solo en la mejilla.

Se quedó ahí parado, viendo como la rubia se alejaba. Se sentía feliz, una clase de adrenalina triunfante recorría su cuerpo entero, quería saltar, brincar y gritar al mundo entero: "¡ASTRID ME BESÓ EN LA MEJILLA!".

Si, Astrid Hofferson le había dado un simple beso en la mejilla pero. ¿Habrá sido de despedida solamente? ¿O por otra razón?

Volvió a la mesa con Chimuelo, que se estaba quitando una cuchara de plástico de la sudadera toda pegosteosa, y con Patapez, que leía sus comics.

-¿Y las servilletas?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-¿Eh? No… no el traje- estaba perdido en sus pensamientos el castaño, todavía no se recuperaba. Chimuelo iba a decir algo pero, la alarma, que de seguro era para dar inicio a las clases, retumbo por toda la escuela, otra vez. Después la voz del director se hizo presente.

"Atención nuevos alumnos, diríjanse al patio, un líder de cualquier clase los llevara a sus pruebas, gracias."

Todos se fueron al patio como el director les indicó, esta vez llego un hombre robusto, se podía notar que le faltaba una pierna, y una mano también. Se veía que estaba calvo, usaba una pequeña gorra deportiva y tenía un largo bigote rubio trenzado.

-Bienvenidos, yo soy Bocon, líder de la clase Boulder y su instructor a su examen. Síganme y me mas les vale que no se pierdan por que no seré responsable de nada ¿Entendido? Bien, vamos-

Llegaron a un salón que tenía únicamente unas cuantas bancas, suficientes para cada uno, y un escritorio. En cada una de las bancas había un lápiz y una hoja, que probablemente era el examen.

-Tomen asiento y en cuanto se sienten empiécenlo- Bocon se fue a sentar en el escritorio y, de no se sabe cómo y dónde, saco una botella que empezó a tomar cómodamente.

Todos se fueron a sentar y al parecer, ya no quedaba asiento en la parte de atrás donde le gustaba estar Hipo, hasta que Patan se alzó.

-Te lo estaba apartando- dijo un poco asustado, yéndose a adelante donde había un asiento. Hipo volteo a ver a Astrid, que estaba al lado, se dedicaron una divertida sonrisa por la actitud de Patan pero bueno, tendrán tiempo para burlarse de él después.

El examen era extenso, había simples preguntas sobre sus gustos y cosas así, pero luego empezaron las difíciles, desde fáciles sumas, restas multiplicaciones y divisiones hasta complicadas ecuaciones. Después habían preguntas capciosas y demás, al último, situaciones que a decir verdad, eran un poco raras.

El primero en acabar, sorprendentemente, fue Brutacio, después fue Hipo, luego Patapez, Chimuelo, Astrid, Brutilda y al último, Patan.

-Tiempo- dijo Bocon recogiendo los exámenes.

-Pueden salir, mañana comenzaran sus pruebas físicas para comparar si la clasificación escogida en estas pruebas- señalo los exámenes –son adecuadas con sus capacidades- termino de decir, abrió la puerta para que salieran.

Hipo no encontraba ni a Chimuelo ni a Patapez en el gran tumulto de alumnos en el pasillo, hasta que se encontró con Astrid.

-Hey hola- la saludo el castaño.

-Hola Hipo-

-Qué raro que Brutacio haya acabado primero ¿No lo crees?- comento el ojiverde mientras caminaban.

-De hecho, dijo que en las preguntas con incisos puso en todas la B porque empezaba con su nombre y en las abiertas, puso que usaba un lanza llamas y quemaba todo- rio divertida al igual que Hipo.

-Si… oye- la llamo – ¿No sientes que te observan?- otra vez Hipo sentía que lo miraban, ya se estaba hartando de eso pero claro, con tantas personas por el pasillo era difícil identificar a quien lo observaba.

-Si…- también se sentía observada, movió su fleco para poder ver mejor, pero todavía no localizaba a quien lo miraba.

Seguían caminando, pero no se daban cuenta que se estaban caminando por otro lado en vez de la salida, llegaron a uno de los lugares más abandonados de la Academia, hasta tenía una luz que se apagaba y prendía, también se notaba que no pasaban a limpiar. Hipo y Astrid ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar, cuando dos enmascarados con paliacates, lentes y una gorra, les taparon la boca y los metieron a uno de los salones abandonados.

Forzaban y forzaban para quitárselos de encima pero no podían, eran mucho más fuertes.

En el salón, además de esos dos hombres que los estaban sosteniendo, había también otro, este vestía igual, pero sus ropajes eran color café y tenía manchas rojas, azules claro y unas cuantas amarillas.

-Más vale que escuchen con atención, porque no lo repetiré otra vez- empezó a decir el extraño, su voz era muy grave, pero se notaba que su voz estaba alterada –Sus vidas están en peligro-

"Sus vidas están en peligro"

¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

**UUUUUYYYY Tension, tensión por doquier! ¿Creian que esto seria una típica historia de amor de universidad? Jejeje tengo muchas sorpresillas… MUAHAHAH XD Dejen un favoritos o una review, me hacen super duper feliz saber que les gusta tanto como a mi escribir esta historia n.n BESOS Y ABRAZOS! MUAC**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡KONICHI-WA QUERIDISIMOS LECTORES AMANTES DE DRAGONES! (Konichi-wa es hola en japonés x3 creo o_o) Les doy la bienvenida a este nuevo capitulo n.n Ya esta lo mero mero :D Y si, soy una malota *suenan truenos* MUAHAHAHAHAH Corto la historia en lo mas critico… ¡SUFRAN! ¡SUUUUFRRRAAAN! Okno. xD Les agradesco su tiempo que usan para leer mi historia y a los que dejan review, me hacen feliz n.n Bueno, ahora si… ¡EL CAPITULO! Wiiiiiiiii ay yo y mi locura ewe**

* * *

¡Ep ep ep!

Disclaimer: No me pertenece ni al sexy de Hipo, ni a todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Dreamworks (La película y series) y a Cressida Cowel (Saga de libros)

* * *

-La Academia Berk-

¿Qué estaba pasando?

**[…]**

Hizo una breve pausa el extraño –Sus padres estaban involucrados en un serio asunto, al igual que ustedes aunque no lo sepan. Drago Bloodfist trata de eliminarlos y así cumplir su propósito- término de decir, después hizo una seña para que los soltara, o más bien, que les permitiera hablar.

-¡SUELTAME!- fue lo primero que dijo Astrid.

Hipo al dejarle hablar, empezó a dirigir demasiadas preguntas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Dargo Bold que!? ¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡Por qué nosotros!?- preguntaba todo lo que venía a su mente.

-¡DIJE QUE ME SUELTES HIJO DE TROLL!- la rubia seguí forcejeando con el hombre, pero no lograba nada, el seguía quieto como una roca.

-Si quieres saber todas las, vayan a la calle pico de cuervo, a esta dirección, a las 6 en punto- metió una tarjeta en el bolsillo de Hipo, después se le quedo mirando un tanto extraño.

Todavía con la mirada fija en Hipo, les ordeno a los dos incognitos que los soltaran, lo cual hicieron, pero a la vez los sacaron del salón.

-Hipo, tenemos que irnos de aquí- sugirió Astrid, Hipo asintió y se fueron corriendo de ahí.

Hasta que de pronto, Hipo se tropezó con alguien. Ese alguien, era la persona que en un principio se había quedado observando a Hipo. El parche en el ojo, cabello estilo militar y a decir verdad, tenía unos cuantos rasguños en la cara.

-¿Qué hacen paseando por estos lugares?- su voz era muy grave, demasiado que hasta daba miedo.

-Ehhh… nos… nos perdimos ¡Sí! Nos perdimos y ya nos íbamos ¿No es así Astrid?- Astrid asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues más les vale que no vuelva a pasar, no me agradan a los novatos curiosos como ustedes ¿Entendieron? ¿¡ENTENDIERON!?- sin duda daba miedo ese sujeto, Astrid e Hipo solo asintieron para salir corriendo de ahí.

-¿Quién era ese tipo?- pregunto la rubia.

-No tengo idea, pero me da mala espina…-comento el ojiverde.

Ya por fin habían llegado al patio principal. Tenían demasiadas preguntas que hacer.

-¿Qué hora tienes?- pregunto Hipo.

-mmm las cinco y media… ¿Qué tramas Hipo?- le miro extrañada, sabía muy bien que quería ir a ese lugar, Astrid también quería ir, pero mejor le pregunto.

-Tenemos que ir…- dijo de la nada mientras caminaba decidido al estacionamiento.

-Hipo ¿¡Estás loco!? ¿Sabes que puede ser una trampa o… o... o quien sea que nos quiere hacer daño nos esté esperando?- Hipo seguía caminando sin prestar tanta atención, ya había llegado donde estaba su motocicleta -¿Sabes que tan estúpida es esa idea?-

-No lo sé Astrid, puede que mi papa esté en peligro también, y la tuya, tenemos que saber quién y porque nos buscan- se subió a su motocicleta y por último la miro dándole una sonrisa –Y si, adoro las estúpidas ideas-

-Bien, tu ganas Hadock, iré contigo- le sonrió por igual –Pero… ¿Piensas que me voy a subir a esa cosa?- le pregunto un poco aterrada, nunca se subió a una, y por eso el miedo.

-Sí, oh vamos Astrid, no tengas miedo, será divertido- la alentó.

Ella no respondió, se fue acercando al pequeño vehículo y se puso en la parte de atrás, respiro hondo.

-Sujétate- fue lo que le dijo Hipo antes de encender la motocicleta.

-¿¡DE DONDE!?- y arranco velozmente la motocicleta.

Astrid en un principio gritaba, porque ya había varias que se caía. Hasta que ya después de pensar un poco, se sostuvo en Hipo.

Estaban nerviosos, Hipo podía fácilmente distraerse ya que estaba manejando, y Astrid… bueno, estaba roja como salsa de tomate.

Pero después de un rato, fue muy divertido. El viento corría por la trenza de la rubia, se sentía muy bien, era refrescante.

Al llegar al lugar correspondiente, Hipo y Astrid se bajaron de la moto y buscaron el lugar. El barrio en el que se encontraban no era amigable y lleno de conejitos, unicornios y brillitos, todo lo contrario. Era un barrio pobre, muy pobre, cada casa se encontraba en ruinas y en ellas habían carpas y laminas como techo. También unos cuantos hombres calentándose alrededor de un barril en llamas.

Entraron en un edificio que, sorprendentemente, seguía en pie, pero de todos modos había demasiadas grietas y escombros.

-¿Hola? ¿Alguien aquí?- pregunto el castaño.

Astrid tomo una pequeña roca que había en el piso, no soportaría que otra vez la tomaran por la fuerza y no pudiera hacer algo. Hipo noto su acción para después preguntarle el porqué.

-¿Qué haces?-

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué tal vez de la nada, vengan esos extraños y nos tomen por la fuerza otra vez?-

Hipo se calló, después de un rato se sentía una gran inquietud en la sala.

Escucharon unos cuantos ruidos de rocas que caían del techo.

-Así que… decidieron venir- esa voz, otra vez esa grave voz sonaba otra vez.

Volteaban por todos lados y no lo veían, hasta que Hipo miro hacia una esquina en la parte superior. No pregunten como pero, estaba ahí colgado mirándolos fijamente. Después de un rato asintieron.

-Bien, síganme- cuidadosamente se fue bajando de donde se encontraba, después se acercó a la pared que quedaba muy cerca de un viejo refrigerador.

Puso la mano y se podía ver que había un scanner de mano oculto, se notaba por el brillo azul que pasaba por su mano.

De pronto, el refrigerador con todo y cacho de pared suficiente empezó a elevarse. Astrid e Hipo estaban impresionados. El extraño de manchas de pintura se metió al pequeño elevador, les hiso una seña para que se metieran, lo cual hicieron.

Música incomoda de elevador de fondo, era perfecto mientras bajaban, enserio. Nadie decía nada, ni siquiera más preguntas. Después de más momentos incomodos, las puertas se abrieron.

Ambos jóvenes pudieron presenciar una habitación bastante amplia, toda llena de artilugios demasiado raros, y al final del lugar una enorme pantalla, pero claro echa con varias pantallas También unos cuantos anónimos estaban ahí, vestidos igual que los que anteriormente habían sometido a Astrid e Hipo. Caminaban apresurados por todo el lugar, con notas o con trozos de metal o con cajas.

-Voy a dejar que Johnny responda sus preguntas- después se marchó. Luego apareció un hombre que no tenía mascara alguna, vestía bata de laboratorio, lentes, cabello castaño un poco anaranjado y sus cejas eran en gran cantidad que hasta casi lograba una uni-ceja.

-Y se preguntaran ¿Por qué es que Drago Bloodfist los busca, no es así?- les pregunto mientras tecleaba.

-Supongo pero, ni siquiera sabemos quién es- le respondió Hipo.

-Buena respuesta, bien, Drago Bloodfist es un hombre dedicado a la mafia, pero no cualquier mafia, más bien está involucrado en algo mucho más serio- termino de teclear para ver a ambos –está involucrado en el proyecto D.R.A.G.O.N- después le dio clic a un botón, permitiendo ver en las grandes pantallas a Drago, el pelo era demasiado largo y negro, amarrados en coletas, tenía una macabra sonrisa y sin contar que poseía muchas marcas de rasguños.

-¿Qué proyecto?- pregunto Astrid.

-El proyecto D.R.A.G.O.N es un uno de los más recientes en el trayecto de la tecnología, este proyecto es el encargado de reclutar a cualquier ser humano que haya tenido pasado de…- iba a decir, pero una llave inglesa fue arrojada hacia su cabeza -¡OUCH!-

-Discúlpenlo, casi siempre dice más de lo normal- les comento otro de los incognitos, pero este tenía muchas manchas rojas.

-Hookfang, yo no hago cosas así- le dijo, Hookfang se sacó los lentes que traía para verlo con cara seria, sus ojos eran de color amarillo, eso era raro –Bien, si digo más de lo normal…-

-Más vale que no te pase otra vez, o si no Stormfly te va a aventar otra llave inglesa, o peor, la caja entera, su puntería nunca falla y lo sabes- señalo hasta al fondo, en una de las mesas, a una mujer, esta tenia manchas azules y amarillo muy claro, que saludaba.

-Claro, claro, ya entendí- se acomodó los lentes para seguir –Como decía, ese proyecto D.R.A.G.O.N, es muy secreto, pero logramos presenciar sus intenciones, y como se preguntaran, ¿Por qué ustedes, o sus padres están involucrados en todo esto verdad?- comenzó a teclear.

-Claro- dijeron ambos, especialmente Astrid, quería saber todo lo que pudiera de su padre antes de… su muerte.

-Bien, como sabrán, sus padres trabajaban en la armada, pero especialmente los suyos y otros cuantos, formaban un equipo, se llamaban los vikingos- dio otro clic, aparecieron todos los que conformaban el equipo, el papa de Hipo y el de Astrid, ella soltó un par de lágrimas. Hipo la tomo del hombro y le dio una confortante sonrisa, ella se sonrojo un poco –Los vikingos habían tenido una importante misión, no se sabe con detalle lo que paso ahí. Pero lo que si sabemos que paso, es que fue destruida una maquina capaz de convertir a las personas en…- otra vez Stormfly y Hookfang le estaban mirando- en algo… Drago juro eterna venganza hacia a ello. Sabemos que Drago envió un mensaje a cada uno pero, nunca llego, pero por suerte logramos conseguirlo- se puso a teclear otra vez hasta que en la pantalla se hiso presente un video con el mismo sentado y con un escritorio –Sera mejor que lo vean-

Entonces, el video se puso en play:

"Saludos, equipo vikingo, les envió este video mensaje para informarles que ni el proyecto D.R.A.G.O.N se dará por vencido ni nosotros, sabemos que destruyeron los archivos junto con la máquina, pero les juro que la volveremos a construir, y descifraremos el pasado de cada habitante existente en Berk…" Entonces la cámara se pasó a una extensa habitación con demasiados científicos arreglando una especie de plataforma roja. La cámara volvió con Drago "Y les prometo que, sus hijos que, como sabrán, pertenecen a los 6 grandes…" se rio macabramente para luego proseguir "Serán los primeros en probar el pequeño artefacto… para que así la historia no se vuelva a repetir…" luego se empezó a reír mucho más fuerte y macabro. La grabación termina.

-¡¿Los 6 grandes?!- dijo la rubia.

-Sí, es un elemento súper especial para que consiga su objetivo, los 5 grandes…- intento decir Johnny pero el líder interrumpió, además de que como prometió Hookfang, le aventó la caja con todo y artefactos a Johnny.

-Ya es muy tarde y será mejor que se vayan, tienen muchas más preguntas que podría responder con mucho gusto Estoico, Hipo-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto, que el recordara nunca menciono su nombre en ningún instante.

El no respondió, solo hiso una seña para que se los llevaran a la fuerza otra vez.

**[…]**

Ya habían llegado a la Academia otra vez, y se reunieron ambos en la habitación.

-¿Como que los 6 grandes? No entiendo nada y ¿Qué era esa cosa que aparecía en el video?- preguntaba Astrid caminando de un lado al otro en la habitación. Hipo estaba sentado en los costados de su cama, pensando.

"El pasado de todos los habitantes en Berk… ¿Para qué? ¿Y cómo? Esto no tiene sentido alguno" pensaba. Era demasiado por hoy.

-Tenemos que preguntarle a mi papa sobre esto, él sabe todo lo que ocurrió- se levantó decidido Hipo.

-Hipo, no podemos salir a estas horas de la noche y… mañana son las pruebas físicas- se sentó al lado suyo –Sera mejor descansar ¿No crees?- le dio una linda sonrisa la rubia cuando Hipo volteo a verla.

Se puso nervioso.

-S… Si… Sera mejor dormir…- Astrid se levantó para irse a cambiar, pero antes de levantarse, le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro -¡Ouch!- se quejó, Astrid rio un poco.

Sin duda mañana sería un día muy largo…

* * *

"**HISTORIA DE EXPERIMENTOS SUPER MEGA RAROS CON MISIONES DE AGENTEEEES" XD ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Me encantaría saber su opinión y de seguro ya habran decifrado a que se referían con los 6 grandes ¿no? je je je y hay mucho mas por venir n,n en el siguiente también habran mas respuestas pero también las pruebas yeeeei Dejen su favoritos o una review, me dejan muy feliz sus comentarios y me inspiran también a escribir mas. Tambien quiero aprovechar para agradecer las reveiws de mi One-Shot de El Lugar de Siempre n-n me alegra que si les deje un sentimiento por ahí. Pues ya sin mas me despido BESOS Y ABRAZOS MUAAC!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡HOLA! COMO EST- *Me apuntan con una bazooka* OK OK Im sorry u.u Enserio lo siento por no subir ni un misero capitulo TTnTT Pero tengo algo que decir en mi defensa… Y es que yo también tengo vacaciones que disfrutar ¿Eh? Y pues también se me fue la inspiración again :c Pero eso ya no importa. Ya subi otro capitulo ¿no es asi? ¿no me habían creido muerta oh si? ¡JA! Esta vez no moriré a causas de la flojera, ¡no señor! (Aunque he de decir que ya me falta poco para entrar a la infernal escuela… NOOOOO) Asi que… capitulo nuevo, lector contento. Pues ya sin mas mis queridísimos amantes de dragones, ¡El capitulo!**

* * *

¡Ep ep ep!

Disclaimer: No me pertenece ni el sexy de Hipo, ni a todos los personajes. Son propiedad de Dreamworks (Pelicula y series) y/o Cressida Cowel (Saga de libros)

* * *

-La Academia Berk-

Sin duda mañana sería un día muy largo…

**[…]**

Hipo no podía dormir del todo bien, lo ocurrido de hace unas cuantas horas atormentaba sus sueños hasta mas no poder. A ratos despertaba de la nada para luego intentar de dormir otra vez, así sucesivamente.

Luego recordó que su madre, Valka, había muerto el mismo día en el que Estoico había regresado de su importante misión, él sabía todo lo ocurrido y… como murió.

Ya no podía más.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño a refrescarse un poco.

Se mojó la cara un par de veces, su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo normal, aunque le daba igual tal cosa. Salió del baño decidido a salir con Estoico a preguntarle un sinfín de cosas. Solo que se encontró con Astrid, que también estaba despierta, sentada en la orilla de su cama. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello cuando se despertó.

-¿No puedes dormir?- pregunto el castaño mirándola, la luz de la luna era iluminación suficiente para poder observar sus hermosos ojos azules.

-No- le respondió la rubia. Hipo se sentó al lado de ella, provocando que se aceleraran un poco sus corazones.

-Yo tampoco…- menciono, el ojiverde. Astrid había soñado con su padre, otra vez. Si, ella soñaba en ocasiones el. Cuando eso pasa, le llega mucha nostalgia que, a un punto, se pone muy sentimental hasta las ganas de llorar. Necesitaba a alguien que la consolara.

Ahora.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Astrid en un movimiento un tanto brusco, se lanzó hacia el castaño. En una clase de abrazo, se aferraba a la playera de Hipo. Empezaba a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. El rancio recuerdo de su padre al morir la atormentaba y necesitaba a alguien, o más bien, a la única persona que la consoló cuando más lo necesitaba. Hipo.

-So… Soñé con mi padre… otra vez…- dijo entrecortadamente, estaba llorando mucho más. Ella no era así, pero todo el mundo tiene su otro lado y este, era uno de ellos.

El corazón de Hipo estaba a mil por hora. Pero no podía ser el chico tartamudo que arruina momentos así.

-Emm… y... yo…- empezó a decir Hipo. "IDIOTA, ¡NO LO ARRUINES! OH VAMOS, ¿DONDE QUEDO EL PEQUEÑO HIPO QUE ALGUNA VEZ AYUDO A ASTRID EN MOMENTOS COMO ESTOS?" Se corrigió mentalmente. Trataba sacar de su más interno ser a ese Hipo. No podía quedar mal con Astrid. Que se olvide de lo que dijera ella o los demás. Que sea solo él y nadie más. Ya menos nervioso y tranquilo, en un acto que a decir verdad Hipo consideraría imposible, correspondió acariciando su cabello a un ritmo muy tranquilizador.

-Ya… ya…- decía en susurros. Astrid empezaba a sollozar menos y después de un rato ahora le pregunto -¿Sabes algo?- le pregunto sin detenerse –Una vez mi papa me dijo que no hay que sufrir por la pérdida de un ser querido, más bien se tiene que estar feliz porque sabes que está en un lugar mejor. Están en tu corazón y nunca te van a dejar…-

Astrid se soltó de su abrazo, todavía tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro. Pero ya estaba mucho más calmada.

-Gracias… por todo- la rubia sonrió. Después se le quedo viendo a los ojos color esmeralda del chico, que a decir verdad, le traían mucha más paz.

Él le sonrió de vuelta, también mirándola fijamente a sus ojos. Lo hipnotizaban y ni siquiera ambos se estaban dando cuenta que, la extraña fuerza bien conocida por Astrid, estaba logrando que sus rostros se acercaran mas.

Ni Astrid, ni mucho menos Hipo, querían detenerla. De hecho, esperaban ese contacto de labios tan soñado y ansiado desde que aclararon sus sentimientos.

Ya faltaban centímetros, ¡o milímetros!

Ambos cerraron los ojos preparándose… estaban tan cerca.

Pero de pronto, una ensordecedora campana sonó por cada rincón del plantel, provocando así, que se separaran, sonrojados y a la vez confundidos.

Salieron de la habitación al igual que los demás, los pequeños pasillos no ayudaban en absoluto que hasta ambos se perdieron en el inmenso mar de estudiantes que bajaban las escaleras. Todos iban en pijamas y a la vez somnolientos. Todos se dirigían al patio principal, donde les habían indicado los policías que se encargaron de evacuar la zona.

-Chsst, Hipo- susurro Patapez al lado de Chimuelo. En pijama, obviamente.

-Ah, hola chicos- les saludo en susurro por igual, todos estaban formados disparejamente, confundidos y susurrando al igual que Hipo y Patapez.

-¿Ayer dónde estabas? Te estábamos buscando por todos lados- menciono Patapez.

-¿Lo estábamos?- preguntó inocentemente, recibió un pequeño golpe de parte de un libro que el gordito llevaba.

-Ah sí, sobre eso, tengo que decirles algo… yo…- iba a decir, pero fue interrumpido por uno de los líderes que, curiosamente, era el hombre de parche espeluznante de la otra vez.

-MÁS VALE QUE SEAN SINCEROS O LES IRÁ MUCHO PEOR AL ARRUINAR MI SUEÑO- grito, se veía más que furioso -¡¿QUIÉN ENCENDIÓ LA ALARMA CONTRA INCENDIOS?!- repitió mucho más fuerte mientras observaba a todos los estudiantes.

Susurros y más susurros se hacían presentes.

Por un momento, Hipo juro haber visto una sombra que caminaba velozmente por los pasillos.

Ya que.

-¿Quién es él? Me da escalofríos- dijo Chimuelo.

-Él es Muerte Roja, es el líder de todas las clases. Y también es el prefecto de la academia- respondió Patapez –Según veo, pueda que tenga fuerza nivel dieciséis y resistencia… ¡nivel cuarenta!- decía mucho más ansioso que hasta los que estaban alrededor suyo lo tuvieron que callar.

-LO REPETIRÉ UNA VEZ MAS. ¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ENCENDIÓ LA ALARMA CONTRA INCENDIOS!?- grito a mas no poder.

Había silencio puro. Y ningún acusado hasta el momento.

-BIEN, YA QUE NADIE SE ATREVE A DECIR ALGO… ME VERÉ OBLIGADO A…- iba a decir, pero fue interrumpido por uno de los de intendencia que susurraba algo. Muerte roja gruño un poco y ahora un poco más "calmado" dijo: -Al parecer hubo un accidente, NO, una falla en el botón de incendios, si…- se aclaró un poco la garganta un momento –Regresen a sus habitaciones- dicho esto se dirigía al edificio "prohibido".

**[…]**

Todos los estudiantes, somnolientos y a la vez cansados, regresaron a sus habitaciones como habían indicado para dormir, obviamente, lo poco que les restaba de la noche.

Hipo al regresar estaba nervioso. ¿Qué le diría a Astrid sobre lo ocurrido hace unos instantes? Bueno, ya estaba enfrente de la puerta. Con un toque de adrenalina combinada con nerviosismo, abrió la puerta.

Al parecer, Astrid se había adelantado y a la vez ya estaba en su cama durmiendo.

Hipo no podía evitar susurrar unas cuantas cosas…

-Se ve tan hermosa durmiendo… sería un milagro que se fijara en mi como algo mas y no como un amigo…- susurro mientras la observaba, bueno, observaba su trenza ya que estaba volteada a la contraria de Hipo –Y ojala yo algún día pudiera decirte lo que siento por ti… -termino de susurrar para luego meterse en su cama y dormir un rato. Él sabía que no tendría el valor suficiente para decirle, o al menos cara a cara y sin que ella estuviera dormida.

Pero con lo que no contaba Hipo, era que Astrid NO estaba durmiendo. Ella estaba fingiendo ya que tampoco quería una incómoda charla o algo por el estilo.

En ese momento esbozaba una sonrisa. Estaba feliz. Pero ahora lo importante es que Hipo diera ese primer paso, una simple pregunta que, en la mente de Astrid, retumbaba en ese momento.

**[…]**

La habitual alarma sonó y todos salieron a desayunar. Hipo ni Astrid negaban que se echaban unas cuantas miraditas a través de las mesas. Pero especialmente Astrid, ella estaba más… feliz. Pero el problema era Hipo. Esa odiada timidez era un problema.

-¿Cómo creen que serán las pruebas?- preguntó Chimuelo mientras sacaba unas mini-anguilas de su emparedado con una servilleta. Bueno, con una servilleta y un cubre bocas.

-He leído que la empresa envía a la academia su más avanzada tecnología, ¡tal vez hasta aparezca un dragón de metal!- dijo Patapez mientras le dio un corto sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

-¡Tonterías!- le replico Chimuelo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuánto apuestas?- le pregunto un tanto ambicioso Patapez.

-Diez-

-Veinte-

-Treinta-

-Cuarenta con un comic edición limitada del capitán cosmos-

-¡echo!- dijo Chimuelo mientras estrechaban las manos. Pero luego reaccionó –Espera, ¿Qué?-

-Oye Hipo, Hipo, HIPO, ¡HIPO!- le gritaba el gordito a un aludido castaño que se le quedaba viendo como imbécil a Astrid.

Era el momento de Chimuelo de brillar.

Tomo una de las mini-anguilas, con servilleta por supuesto, y se la lanzo. Cayendo en la playera de Hipo dejando una pequeña mancha en ella.

-¡Agh! ¡Chimuelo! ¡Sabes que esto no se quita!- se quejó aventando a Thor sabe dónde la viscosa anguila.

-Nopitinope, no sabía- le dijo- ¿Ahora que paso con Astrid que hasta estabas en el Valhala?-

Hipo en ese momento se empezó a poner nervioso, y a la vez sonrojado.

-Es que…- empezó a decir rascándose la nuca –Casi nos… casi nos… casi nos besamos ¿¡ok!?- confeso.

Patapez escupió el jugo de naranja de la impresión.

A la vez en otro lado de la cafetería, se escuchó un agudo ¿QUE?

-¡¿QUE?!- repitió una muy sorprendida Brutilda, que luego fue callada por Astrid.

-Si… casi nos besamos- confeso con un poco de sonrojo –pero no es para que lo grites todo el tiempo-

-¡Es que no puedo creerlo!- otra vez fue callada por Astrid –Te gusta Hipo… el nerd… el debilucho- nombraba cada apodo que se le veía a la mente.

-No es tan debilucho como aparenta… pero al menos ya dejamos de hablar de Eret… ¡no paras de hablar de él ni por un segundo, Tilda!-

-¡Es mi mundo!- se defendió.

Mientras tanto, con los chicos…

-Ya déjense de fingir que les da un paro cardiaco, pero les tengo que decir algo y es que…- iba a hablarles sobre el peligro de los seis grandes y demás, pero desgraciadamente, el molesto altavoz se hizo presente:

"Atención nuevos alumnos, repórtense afuera para dar inicio a sus pruebas. Gracias"

Todos los nuevos salieron como se les había indicado.

Los líderes también estaban ahí. Esta vez Eret fue el indicado para ello y, quien estaba más que encantada, fue Brutilda. Pero para Eret, sería un sufrimiento.

-Hola fortachón, ¿hiciste más pesas para mi verdad?- le pregunto sosteniendo su brazo por unos segundos, Eret se la quitó de encima, per Brutilda no se dio por vencida y se le arrepegó como si de un gato se tratase y repitió con un tono más seductivo y al a vez tonto -¿Verdaaad?-

-Sí, si, como sea- le dijo molesto el pelinegro –Muy bien, es por aquí-

Se dirigían a uno de los edificios azules, pero mientras caminaban, Muerte Roja tomo a Hipo se un hombro y le sonrió un tanto… perturbador.

-Suerte…- fue lo que escucho bien, pero pasó tan rápido todo que no entendió la última frase. Ya que, siguió caminando.

-Suerte, elegido- eso fue lo que había dicho.

Las pruebas estaban a punto de comenzar, pero lo que Hipo no sabía, era que sus pruebas serian su perdición… o mas bien, la perdición de todos.

* * *

**Chan chan chan chaaan XD**

**Agradesco muchísimo que, espero yo, la espera a este nuevo capitulo. Les juro que fue demasiado difícil escribir esto… y todavía no me convence del todo. Dejen sus reviews o un favorito, eso me inspira y me hace escribir luego luego el siguiente capitulo XD Y también me hace sentir que mis historias si valen la pena… enserio. Pues ya sin mas, me despido y hasta la próxima ¡BESOS Y ABRAZOS, MUAC!**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Holiwis! ¿Qué tal les va? Pues yo mas o menos ;-; La noche anterior y este día me fue horrible… (Lo que les contare es el porque mi tardanza) Pues primero no pude ni tocar la computadora gracias a que la escuela, cof cof especialmente la materia de historia cof cof, no me quiere asi que me dejan kilos y kilos de tarea :,D Y después cuando PORFIN logré terminar el capitulo, ¡SAS! Que se reinicia mi compu porque se tenia que "actualizar" y cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, mi documento en Word ya no estaba… *snif* y pues después de un tiempo, lo volvi a escribir y de mala suerte, ¡OTRA VEZ! Se pone en blanco la aplicación y me dice que ocurrio un error y por eso se tenia que cerrar. Ayyy… T.T Y lo demás es asunto mio, pero al fin pude escribir por terceava vez este capitulo, asi que disfrútenlo ._.U**

* * *

¡Ep ep ep!

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de How to train your dragon. Son propiedad de Dreamworks (Pelicula y series) y/o Cressida Cowel (Saga de libros)

* * *

-La Academia Berk-

Las pruebas estaban a punto de comenzar, pero lo que Hipo no sabía, era que sus pruebas serian su perdición…

…

El pie del castaño se movía con semejante rapidez mientras veía su entorno con nerviosismo.

Habían entrado a una pequeña sala con unas cuantas sillas de espera mientras que una puerta se encontraba delante de estas, esperando a por sus "victimas" para sus pruebas.

Hipo estaba nervioso por todo esto, pero también su instinto le decía que Muerte Roja no le quería dar suerte así como así, por un momento conspiraba en que tramaba algo.

-Brutacio, a la sala- lo llamo Eret. El gemelo se levantó como rayo de la silla con una mirada un tanto aterrada, bueno, ¿Quién no?

La atemorizante puerta se cerró con fuerza cuando Brutacio entro, despertando más los sentidos de todos los presentes ya que sabían que tarde o temprano, pasarían.

Paso un tiempo de silencio, incomodo tal vez, pero a Hipo le daba igual.

Astrid e Hipo se miraban a ratos, dándose una sonrisa confortante llena de ánimos, pero sabían que eso dependería de que tan bien preparados estaban.

Eret entro a la sala, con una lista en mano para nombrar al siguiente: -Patan Mocoso-

Este mismo empezó a inhalar y a exhalar exageradamente, caminando despacio y aterrado.

-No tengo todo el día- menciono saliendo del lugar, seguido por Patan mucho más apresurado.

Pasaron las horas e Hipo se empezaba a quedar solo. ¿Por qué?

Porque ya habían llamado a la mayoría; Astrid, Chimuelo, Patapez y Brutilda.

Por lo cual la soledad para el castaño era muy preocupante, ya que era el próximo.

-¿Para que te menciono? Mejor entra ya- ordenó Eret.

El corazón del muchacho se aceleró, mientras se levantaba de la silla procurando no tropezarse debido a su leve temblor de pies y manos.

Pasó por la inquietante puerta, encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que una silla, una computadora y… unos lentes/casco con muchos cables en él, que se conectaban con la computadora.

-Bien, tú solo siéntate, ponte el casco, y relájate- indicó Eret.

Hipo obedeció.

Todo estaba obscuro por unos instantes, su nerviosismo había aumentado un poco más, ya que la inquietante obscuridad y el sentimiento de que en unos minutos, segundos, o milisegundos, su prueba iba a empezar.

Y era más que claro, su corazón se aceleró ya que toda su visión negra se reemplazó por un paisaje lleno de colores, texturas demasiado realistas y por si fuera poco, Hipo podía sentir que estaba ahí debido a una fuerte brisa recorriendo su pelo.

Estaba en una clase de domo de piedra, ya que rocas enormes y puntiagudas estaban colocadas estratégicamente como barrera. Todo el piso estaba lleno de pequeñas rocas, dificultando un poco el caminar de Hipo, además de un enorme nido en el centro de aquel domo.

"_¿Hipo? ¿Me escuchas? Bien,_ t_u prueba es sencilla: Lo único que tienes que hacer, es presionar el botón rojo"_

Y como si fuera por arte de magia, en medio del nido apareció una columna estilo griega, con un gran botón color rojo abarcando la mayor parte de arriba.

Eso era fácil, solo tendría que caminar un poco y…

"_No te emociones tanto, ya que una enorme bestia te impedirá el paso. Así que, si te mata, por así decirlo, quedarás inmediatamente fuera de la simulación"_

Ok, las cosas se complicaron.

Y para colmo, la feroz bestia de la cual Eret había mencionado, apareció desde los cielos, mostrando su temible aspecto y carácter con un ensordecedor rugido.

Era obvio lo que era, un dragón.

Este tenía la piel de un color rojo, pero no como las rosas o una fresa, si no como la sangre misma. Sus ojos tenían un brillo naranja, lleno de furia. Sus alas y garras eran inmensas, además de afiladas que hasta Hipo podía jurar que sentía toda su piel erizarse.

Hipo hiso lo primero que NO se debía hacer, entrar en pánico, que el miedo se apoderara de todo su ser. Lo dejó inmóvil, ya que su cuerpo era una, y su mente otra.

El dragón entonces empezó a abrir la boca, mientras que un resplandor rojo, naranja y amarillo emanaba de su garganta.

Gracias a los dioses que Hipo se salió de su trance, cubriéndose con una enorme roca que tenía cerca de él.

Fue en el momento exacto cuando Hipo se protegió, ya que en ese momento las llamas que salían de la boca del dragón salían por los laterales de la roca. Poniendo en presión a Hipo, y a la vez en desesperación.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

Tomó de debajo de sus pies una pequeña roca, y entonces la lanzó como pudo.

Su plan fue exitoso, el dragón paró de emanar fuego y salió corriendo como rayo, o con deseos de matar, a donde escuchó el ruido.

Era la oportunidad de Hipo, por lo cual salió corriendo al nido.

No tuvo ni la más mínima oportunidad de voltear a ver al dragón, y eso era un problema, causante del paro cardiaco del castaño cuando el rojo ser apareció delante suya.

Lo apresó bajo sus largas garras, dejándolo sin escape. No podía salir, por más que se esforzara el dragón no tenía las de dejarlo salir.

Pero algo ocurrió segundos antes de que el feroz ser le diera un "_Game Over" _al castaño: desapareció el escamoso.

Hipo no sabía cómo o porqué, pero eso no importaba.

Sin perder nada de tiempo, rotó al otro lado, levantándose de inmediato.

Entonces el dragón apareció de nuevo, en la misma posición en la que estaba hace unos instantes, pero aturdido ya que su presa no estaba bajo sus garras como supuso.

El castaño aprovechó el momento de confusión del escamoso, acercándose más al nido.

Le faltaba muy poco, ¡si se puede, Hipo!

Él se percató de que ahora el dragón lo perseguía, molesto por burlarse del de tal manera.

Hipo no se podía rendir, aunque… ¿virtualmente? Se estuviera cansando.

Ya estaba dentro del enorme nido, ahora a pocos centímetros del botón, como a pocos centímetros de que el dragón se lo comiera de un bocado, o suficiente para darle fin a su prueba.

No lo pensó ni tres veces y saltó.

Y fue así como Hipo logró su objetivo, presionando el botón con fuerza y con aire victorioso.

Todo se volvió obscuridad por unos segundos, hasta que Eret le quito el casco bruscamente.

-¿No habrás echo trampa, verdad?- le preguntó.

-¡N… No! ¡Claro que no!- protestó el oji verde. Admitía que lo que pasó hace unos instantes fue bastante raro y peculiar, pero él nunca fue el causante de tal cosa.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo fue que lograste salir de las garras del dragón tan rápido? La imagen estaba bastante borrosa- declaró mirándolo con mucha más desconfianza Eret, como si fuera un asunto muy serio.

-Emmm… yo…- dijo Hipo, buscando una excusa creíble, ya que si sólo decía que paso por pasar, no le creerían y… ¡Adiós clasificación que le haya tocado! –Golpee su pata con una roca…-

Eret entonces se alejó, tranquilizando a Hipo, ya que estaba fuera de acusaciones falsas.

-Ya puedes retirarte, mañana en la mañana serán las elecciones. Por lo que más quieras, no faltes…-

**[…]**

El frío clima y la noche en la Academia le daba un toque especial, mientras que los focos de los pasillos eran la única luz existente.

Hipo estaba merodeando por estos, pensando en cualquier tontería que se le viniera a la cabeza.

Sus pasos eran ligeros, lentos y con ritmo. Pero aquellos pasos se detuvieron en seco, cuando iba a doblar la esquina, mientras que la iluminación en esa parte era muy escasa, pero suficiente para distinguir lo que estaba pasando.

Había una curiosa plática entre Muerte Roja y… un desconocido, que le traía muy mala vibra, este extraño vestía como los típicos detectives de sus comics o como cualquier encubierto: Un saco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas color beige, y un sombrero del mismo color cubriendo toda su cabeza.

El castaño sabía que le traería muchos problemas ser visto por el sub-director de la Academia, y mucho más con el… "agradable humor" que siempre traía. Por lo tanto, se asomó por la misma pared, que le servía de escondite.

-¿Y ya tienes a algún candidato?- preguntó el extraño. Su voz era muy ronca, pero a la vez fuerte, se le notaba con un toque de desesperación, y enojo -¿Es que acaso a la estúpida resistencia se les pasó por alto a alguien?-

-Oh si, está en todo lo correcto- afirmó Muerte Roja –Y es más, el "elegido" también ha ingresado junto con los otros cinco- mencionó, mientras que el otro reía con maldad.

-Perfecto, simplemente perfecto, ya que si eso es verdad, ya sé quién es nuestro candidato…- rio un poco más –Ya sabes que hacer, ten todo preparado lo más antes posible. A menos que quieras experimentar lo mismo que Eret-

-No se preocupe, déjelo todo en mis manos. No sucederá lo mismo que hace siglos…- dijo el de parche, pero fue interrumpido por el otro que, según Hipo pudo escuchar, lo estaba tomando del cuello.

-Recuerda una sola cosa, el "domador" es mío, yo seré el único que acabe con su miserable vida, y también no dejes que tu maldito impulso primitivo acabe con la de nuestro candidato, ¿entendido?- entonces lo soltó.

¿Qué? Hipo no comprendía absolutamente nada. ¿Quién es el "domador"? ¿Candidato para qué? Hipo ya tenía suficiente con las del otro día.

El castaño se alteró, ya que justo cuando se asomó, ambos hombres se acercaban a donde Hipo estaba. Había una puerta cerca de él, la del conserje probablemente. Intentó abrirla pero al parecer estaba cerrada.

-"¿¡Ahora que hago!? Oh mierda… Los dioses me odian…"- pensó, buscando un escondite, ¡algo! ¡Lo que sea pero a la de ya!

Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo, había un bote de basura al lado de aquella puerta, y era bastante amplio para que el castaño se escondiera ahí, lo cual hizo sin ningún problema.

¡Qué horror!

El contenedor seguía lleno de desechos, ya sean cáscaras de plátano, bolsas de frituras, corazones de manzanas, y entre otras cosas. El olor era repugnante, Hipo tuvo que tragarse por séptima vez el vómito.

Escuchó otra vez las risas de ambos, así que se tuvo que quedar callado y lo más quieto posible.

-…al fin todo Berk será mío, y esta vez los seis grandes no habrán de arruinarme a mí y el proyecto, me encargaré de que no haya ningún error esta vez…- "seis grandes" otra vez aquel nombramiento. Y después de aquellas palabras, Hipo sintió como arrojaban dentro del bote en el que se encontraban un vaso, lleno de café. Per-fec-to. Su pelo ahora estaría apestando a café y a la vez tieso.

Después de un rato, Hipo se decidió asomarse para procurarse de que se fueron.

Y así lo fue, por lo cual decidió salirse del bote, todo sucio y con unos cuantos chicles o paletas o cualquier cosa pegajosa en sus pantalones, chaqueta y pelo.

Y justo cuando salió, vio pasar delante de él al conserje, que lo veía con extrañez.

-Emm… yo… yo había tirado accidentalmente mi moneda de la suerte… que descuidado ¿no?- se excusó, caminando lo más rápido que podía, para evitar alguna pregunta, burla o lo que sea en su trayecto a su habitación.

-¿Pero qué rayos?- fue lo primero que Astrid dijo, mientras que el castaño cerraba la puerta y de dirigía al baño –Pareciera que te arrojaran a un contenedor de basura-

-Ay mira, que curioso, eso es lo que pasó- mencionó desde el baño, se le escuchaba irritado.

El muchacho se duchó, limpió como pudo su ropa y se puso otra cosa, que fue una sudadera manga larga color verde pasto, unos pantalones cafés y unos zapatos del mismo color.

Faltaba mucho para que anocheciera, por lo cual decidió ir a la biblioteca de la Academia, de seguro y encuentra algo sobre "los seis grandes".

Al llegar, su prioridad fue encontrar cualquier libro que hablara sobre aquella frase, buscando en diccionarios, la internet, mitología griega, romana, era medieval, mitos urbanos, y nada.

Pero algo llamó su atención: Al fondo del pequeño pasillo, hasta arriba de los muebles que contenían los libros, encontró uno bastante grueso, roto del forro y se notaba que sus páginas estaban al borde de romperse.

Lo sacó, sentándose en las sillas de más al fondo y se puso a leer.

**[...]**

"Historia Nórdica, los gloriosos años de la isla de Berk"

Se ha contado por generaciones, que la isla de Berk hace millones y millones de años en la era de los vikingos, tenía la inigualable presencia de seres ya extintos: Dragones.

Se cuenta que estaban en conflicto estos seres con los vikingos habitantes de la isla, causando muchas tragedias como pérdidas de cosecha y ganado. Pero todo esto cambió cuando el glorioso, venerado hijo de Stoick The Vast, hizo paz con los dragones, considerado desde aquel momento como:

El orgullo de Berk, el hombre que susurraba a los dragones, la esperanza y heredero a la tribu de los Hooligans, y también como el domador.

Se cuenta, y es afirmado por muchos, que el domador había perdido un pie, también que fue el único jinete de un "Furia Nocturna", raza creída extinta en ese entonces. Era muy listo, haciendo notables avances en su aldea, también se cuenta que fue quien pudo presenciar la extinción definitiva de los dragones.

No se sabe mucho sobre aquellos años, pero si se sabe que el domador nunca estuvo solo, ya que tenía a su lado a cinco domadores más. Y es por eso que se les llamaban como: "Los seis grandes" Debido a que fueron de los primeros en montar un dragón y derrotar al llamado: Muerte Roja.

Años despues, el domador logró derrotar a un nuevo enemigo, con deseos de controlar a los dragones con fines malignos: Drago Bludfist.

**[...]**

Hipo quedó en shock, aquella lectura lo dejó más revuelto que nunca, ¿ósea que… el pertenece a los seis grandes? ¿Cómo? Sabía perfectamente que Drago en el video se refería a los hijos de los integrantes del equipo vikingo, donde pertenecía su padre, ósea el. Pero seguía sin entender ni J.

El toque de queda estaba cerca, así que era mejor regresar...

Y es raro, el Drago mencionado en aquel libro se llama igual al actual, igual pasaba con Muerte Roja, y recordaba que estos mismos mencionaban algo, mencionaban algo así como que la historia no se repetiría, que no iban a ser derrotados...

* * *

**¡Ta-dah! Aquí tienen, perdón por mi tardanza… ahh. ¿Me quedó bien? No estoy segura… OnO**

**Agradesco de a monton por sus reviews, eso me hace saber que tal fue el capitulo, y que les gusta también. Me hace sentir especial Okno. **

**Esperen el próximo capitulo, ya que tendra mucho… hiccstrid ;) juas juas juas…**

**¡Besos y abrazos, MUAC!**


End file.
